Websites are typically configured to cause user computing devices executing browser applications (or browsers) to perform operations and/or store data (e.g., HTML cookies, local shared objects (LSOs), or other data stored in a browser or device cache) when accessing those sites. Often, such operations or stored data have legitimate and useful purposes, such as speeding up web access and automatically activating use of security protocols (e.g., hypertext transfer protocol secure (HTTPS), etc.). Device users typically welcome trusted service providers to store data on user computing devices in order to recognize the users, suppress fraud, and/or simplify authentications.